1. Field of the Invention
This is a nationalization of PCT/DE03/00180 filed Jan. 23, 2003 and published in German.
The current invention concerns a device for recording the removal of a product from a packaging arrangement by means of an electronic device where the products are arranged in individual packets sealed off by a sealing foil that is perforable for removal of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blister packet arrangements are known in which are arranged, on the surface of the sealing foil, conductive tracks, which run over the pocket zones of the blister packet arrangement and which are interrupted upon removal of a medication from a pocket. The blister packet arrangement is connectable to an electronic unit, which detects such interruptions for recording the removal of the medication and stores them to memory.
One problem consists therein that the blister packets must be imprinted with conductive tracks during their production, thus requiring elaborate and costly processing steps and production systems. For this reason, such blister packet arrangements are not particularly well suited for implementing pilot projects, in which blister packets are produced in only relatively small numbers of units for limited use.